


S'en mâcher les mots

by Kandai



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Tender Sex, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq fois où la grande gueule d'Erik Lehnsherr eut des conséquences plus ou moins attendues (et une fois où il n'en eut pas besoin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'en mâcher les mots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Bryan Singer, Matthew Vaughn, etc.
> 
> Note : Sur un prompt de [Kaveirya](http://kaveirya.tumblr.com) qui avait demandé quatre smutty ficlets basés sur [un gifset](http://magic-is-in-the-words.tumblr.com/post/108184041851/erik-teasing-charles) d'Erik usant de son sarcasme légendaire pour répondre à Charles. C'est arrivé super tard, il y a beaucoup moins de smut que prévu mais j'espère quand même que ça lui plairait ainsi qu'à vous, lecteurs et lectrices tombés par hasard sur cette page ! Bonne lecture !

####  S’en mâcher les mots

**un.**

« Un cobaye des plus adorables, Charles. »

Cela fait littéralement des jours qu’il a prononcé ces mots et pourtant, il peine toujours à se retrouver dans la phrase, le ton agréable, la plaisanterie même.

Adorable. Il a appelé Charles Xavier « adorable » et celui-ci n’a même pas daigné broncher, s’est contenté de sourire et de placer le casque du Cerebro sur ses cheveux. A ce compte-là, Erik ne sait même plus qui traiter d’imbécile, lui et sa grande gueule ou le télépathe qui à tous les coups, a perçu la plaisanterie pour ce qu’elle était – une accroche exceptionnellement peu subtile et au timing très mal choisi. Après une demi-vie passée à obséder sur le moment où il enfoncerait sa pièce dans le cœur de Schmidt, c’est bien la première fois qu’il se laisse aller à prendre ce genre de risques et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour les beaux yeux d’un télépathe qui a su trouver les bons mots, toucher là où cela brûle encore – est-ce seulement surprenant ? La femme qui était avec Shaw savait où chercher elle aussi, il imagine que ce n’est pas très difficile pour des gens qui peuvent pénétrer l’âme des autres comme on entre dans une pièce.

Cela devrait lui faire peur, le révulser et c’est le cas dans un sens mais il ne peut nier qu’il y a quelque chose de fascinant à simplement imaginer le pouvoir contenu dans un corps si compact, la sagesse et le potentiel qui brillent derrière les yeux bleus de son nouvel allié, cet homme qui connaît d’un simple regard tous les sombres et sordides fantasmes qu’Erik cache derrière son visage impassible, qui sait précisément ce qu’il a pensé lorsque le mot adorable a franchi ses lèvres.

« Shaw a des amis » avait lancé ledit télépathe en lui tournant le dos, la démarche fière et le ton sûr de lui-même. « Vous gagneriez à en avoir aussi. »

Avoir des amis est le dernier souci d’Erik – il n’est pas resté pour copiner avec la C.I.A. ni pour répondre aux incessantes questions de la sœur de Charles. Il sait que les gens murmurent sur son passage, commentent son accent étranger ou les numéros tatoués sur son bras, mais qu’il soit damné s’il leur doit quelque chose. C’est Charles qui a plongé pour le tirer de l’étreinte mortelle des eaux et si c’est là le prix à payer pour éponger sa dette de vie, soit, il accompagnera cet homme dans sa quête pour rassembler les mutants. Dans un monde où Schmidt ne serait plus qu’un cadavre pourrissant, il aurait peut-être pu trouver un intérêt enthousiaste pour cette nouvelle race, pour les gens au dehors qui lui ressemblent et ignorent quoi faire, qui sont mis face à leur rage et à leur solitude. Il ne peut même pas le nier complètement : le fait savoir qu’il n’est pas seul, qu’il existe d’autres gens comme lui, lui procure un sentiment étrangement apaisant.

Mais la paix est un mot factice sur lequel il a appris à ne pas se reposer et la façade cordiale qu’il est forcé de maintenir le temps que les objectifs de leur mission se précisent, une pure perte de temps. S’il est resté avec la C.I.A., avec _Charles_ jusqu’ici – et il ne se l’explique pas encore tout à fait – c’est bien parce qu’il brûle d’une curiosité qui égale presque la haine qu’il ressent pour Shaw et ses compagnons, une irrésistible soif de comprendre pourquoi ses pas l’ont mené dans les bras de cet homme et pourquoi il est si insistant à vouloir y rester.

Il craint presque la réponse ; c’est si étrange d’avoir peur à nouveau, lui qui n’a plus que sa vie à perdre.

Ils sont seuls quand il accoste enfin Charles, perdus dans un motel à peine correct quelque part sur une route anonyme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la C.I.A. et des questions insistantes de Raven, et s’il ne s’est pas trompé, s’il a bien vu au fond de ces yeux bleus ce qu’il croit avoir vu…

Il ne sait pas ce qui serait pire, le tort ou la raison, mais ne pas savoir est une torture en soi. Et si Charles le repousse, eh bien, il n’est pas sans ressources : il lui suffira de disparaître et de se lancer à corps perdu sur la piste de Shaw, en laissant cette semaine irréelle s’enfoncer dans les recoins de sa mémoire. Ce n’est pas idéal mais c’est mieux que de rester dépendant, accroché aux lèvres si délicieusement rouges qui lui font face.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi, siffle l’Allemand entre ses dents, muscles tendus.

A sa surprise, Charles hausse un sourcil et laisse un petit soupir s’échapper de ses propres lèvres, comme si la question ne le surprenait pas outre-mesure – évidemment qu’elle ne le surprend pas mais s’il sait, alors, s’il comprend sa tourmente, pourquoi ce silence si persistant ?

— Je pensais déjà avoir répondu à cette question, mon ami, répond le télépathe ; c’est un miracle en soi que Charles puisse l’appeler « son ami » sans paraître manquer de sincérité, Erik n’a aucun mal à le croire. J’ai vu un grand potentiel en toi et je veux… je tiens à t’aider à le découvrir. A l’accepter.

— Conneries. Le discours altruiste, c’est joli, mais personne ne fait quelque chose s’il n’a rien à y gagner alors crache le morceau. Qu’est-ce que ma présence t’apporte, Charles ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Le télépathe se fend d’un petit sourire condescendant, presque comme s’il était mis face à un puzzle particulièrement facile à résoudre. La métaphore n’est peut-être pas si déplacée, quand on y réfléchit, tant Charles semble tout savoir de lui avant même qu’Erik ne se pose la question.

— Et est-ce qu’il ne t’est jamais venu à l’esprit, mon cher, pendant que tu ruminais dans ton coin, que tu ne te posais pas la bonne question ? Es-tu certain qu’il s’agit de moi et non de _toi_ , toi qui attendrais quelque chose de ma part ?

Ce qu’il attend ? La réponse est tellement évidente qu’elle ne vaut pas la peine d’être dite à voix haute. Il veut se venger de Shaw, détruire de ses propres mains l’assassin de sa mère et de son enfance, carboniser cette gangrène et peut-être après s’endormir avec la certitude que sa mère est en paix : de ce qu’il en sait, pourtant, Charles n’a rien à voir avec sa vendetta personnelle, Charles est tout le contraire de Shaw ou de sa télépathe.

— Ce n’est pas le fait de ressembler ou non à Shaw, Erik. Ca serait plutôt ton désir de vengeance qui n’a rien à voir avec la façon dont tu me regardes, répond ce dernier qui doit manifestement suivre le fil de ses pensées. Et s’en amuser, si on en juge par le petit sourire satisfait qui a pris possession de ses lèvres rougies.

Alors, Charles _sait_ ce qu’il s’évertue à cacher depuis qu’ils ont été arraché aux eaux mortelles de l’Atlantique. Erik ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’il est surpris de ce fait là, il n’a pas été particulièrement subtil et dans l’alternative où ses avances seraient passées inaperçues, ses pensées se sont certainement chargées de relayer le reste. Ce qui le surprend plutôt, c’est qu’il ait attendu tout ce temps pour le confronter – à la place de Charles, Erik aurait sans doute montré des dents au moindre soupçon, se serait jeté à la gorge du premier qui l’aurait fait douter. Il ne tolère pas de mariner dans les secrets des autres et encore moins de personnes en lesquelles il arrive à s’envisager avoir confiance. Magda en était une ; Charles en est un autre et il a tellement envie de se reposer sur cet homme que ça en devient maladif, suspect presque.

Il comprend pourquoi maintenant, il connaît sa propre fascination pour le télépathe mais Charles ? Peut-il simplement s’imaginer à la place de Charles, scientifique renommé, jeune homme accompli et profondément bon, devenu soudain l’objet des attentions malsaines d’Erik ? Non, impossible. Il sait qu’il n’en voudrait pas.

— Oh, ne sois pas _ridicule_ , marmonne le télépathe et soudain, une paire de mains fermes viennent emprisonner ses joues tandis qu’une bouche se pose sur la sienne, une pression appuyée mais pas envahissante.

Charles est en train de l’embrasser. Charles est en train de l’embrasser et il reste là, trop sonné pour lui rendre la pareille, trop abasourdi par la langue qui prend possession de sa bouche pour penser à rejoindre la danse sensuelle. Quand la lumière se fait enfin dans son esprit embrumé, il est déjà trop tard : son ami s’est éloigné et le contemple avec un amusement effaré.

— Tu te poses bien trop de questions, mon ami. Shaw est loin : tu ne le rattraperas pas tout seul et certainement pas ce soir. Ici, en ce moment-même, il n’y a que toi et moi et je ne crois pas qu’il soit nécessaire de se mentir sur nos désirs respectifs. Quel mal y a-t-il à te laisser aller, ce soir ?

Quel mal ? Au-delà du fait qu’Erik est un monstre et partira un jour réaliser sa vengeance, au-delà de cette permission qu’il n’a pas le droit de s’accorder – ce soir, ça ne peut pas n’être qu’un seul soir, il recherche déjà la sensation des lèvres de Charles sur les siennes, comment peut-on exiger qu’il n’y ait qu’un soir alors qu’il veut s’emmêler le plus longtemps possible dans cet homme – de l’attachement inévitable qui s’ensuivra – parce qu’il est fasciné par l’homme en face de lui, Erik ne se leurre pas, et s’il doit rester avec lui, il finira par tomber amoureux, quelle épouvantable tragédie  – au-delà de tout ce qui rend cette… attirance malsaine et déplacée, est-ce que Charles ne réalise-t-il pas où est le mal, bon sang !?

— Je suis un homme.

— J’ai des yeux, tu sais, répond Charles en haussant un sourcil.

Nom de… il va _l’étrangler_.

— Alors sers-toi en. Dois-je te rappeler, _mon ami_ , siffle Erik qui a de plus en plus de mal à croire que cette discussion est bien en train de se produire, qu’il est en train de trouver des excuses alors que les lèvres de Charles sont à quelques centimètres des siennes, que l’homosexualité est illégale ?

— Tu me crois naïf au point de l’ignorer ? ricane le télépathe, incrédule. Tu es loin d’être le premier homme que j’embrasse, Erik. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir, mon ami, mais je ne suis pas – comment tu as dit, déjà ? – _adorable_ à ce point là.

Erik ne peut empêcher un sourire incrédule de lui étirer sur les lèvres. Il a mal compris quelque chose, certainement, ou cela ne peut être qu’un rêve cruel parce qu’il n’a jamais imaginé Charles Xavier répondre favorablement à ses avances maladroites, le regarder de cette façon – une douceur affamée, une fascination à peine dissimulée – l’embrasser même au point de lui laisser le goût tendre et poisseux de ses lèvres dans la bouche. Face à lui, le télépathe secoue légèrement la tête, apparemment conscient des émotions qui se bousculent dans la tête d’Erik ; il attendrait presque un autre baiser, une nouvelle caresse mais son partenaire s’éloigne, les yeux brillant d’une malice innocente.

 _Adorable_ , pense le maître du métal, ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres scandaleusement rouges. _Mais dangereux. Incertain. Extrêmement tentant._

Charles se fend d’un clin d’œil, l’espèce de petit malin. Erik ignore s’il mérite une baffe ou un baiser.

— Quand tu aurais fini de peser le pour et le contre, _mon ami_ , reviens me voir, murmure-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Erik ne tergiverse pas plus longtemps.

* * *

**deux.**

Ils sont rentrés à pied sous le vent du début de l’automne, les cris de Sean couvrant les rafales au-dessus de leurs têtes, la silhouette d’Hank les battant presque honteusement dans l’horizon vert et jauni, ses chaussures oubliées dans la poigne de ses mains et un rire moqueur au fond de la gorge. Erik contient difficilement le sien, incapable de laisser le temps gris colorer son humeur : il y avait une exaltation certaine à regarder leur cadet s’envoler avec autant de majesté qu’un caneton maladroit, le matériau jaune et rayé s’étendant comme une baudruche entre ses bras malingres.

Bon sang, ils ont créé un monstre, n’est-ce pas ? Un ricanement perce leur silence entrecoupé de sifflements ; Erik met quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c’est lui qui est en train de rire comme un imbécile, met autant de temps à s’arrêter, pris par surprise par l’euphorie qui l’a gagné. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu’il s’est permis de rire ainsi, à gorge déployée, sans éprouver aucune honte ? Il ne saurait dire si c’est l’air frais qui tombe, la sensation d’appartenance ô combien chérie ou les baisers brûlants dont Charles le pique en secret mais il peut presque sentir son sang bouillir sous des impulsions enfouies, des désirs simples comme celui de tenir une main ou de partager un sourire, un secret, une plaisanterie.

Charles d’ailleurs lui tire le bras pour l’entraîner à son côté, une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui ne l’a pas quitté depuis la pique qu’Erik lui a lancée sur la plate-forme du satellite, déjà grisé par l’hilarité de Banshee et sans la moindre volonté de se laisser tromper par la moue désapprobatrice que son vieil ami lui avait réservée. « Quoi ? Tu y pensais, toi aussi, avoue-le » et le télépathe s’était fendu d’une moue un peu malicieuse avant de l’entraîner vers l’échelle qui menait à la terre ferme.

Ils seront bons derniers en rentrant au Manoir, Hank les ayant dépassés comme si de rien n’était, excité comme un chien fou à l’idée d’annoter les résultats des expériences. Sean plane déjà au loin, approchant les façades vieillottes avec précaution – il fait bien, il a déjà cassé quatre fenêtres ces derniers jours – et amorçant une descente tournoyante au-dessus des jardins. Sans les apercevoir, Erik devine Raven, Moira et Alex perchés sur un rebord, les cous tendus vers le ciel et un sourire émerveillé ou amusé révélant leurs dents : il y a de la beauté à trouver dans un adolescent maigrichon prenant ses premiers pas vers les immensités du ciel tel un cygne un peu perdu, du moins Erik le suppose. Il rit pour d’autres raisons, le cœur rempli du regard taquin de Charles, de la joie de voir ces jeunes gens – ces jeunes « comme lui », ces mutants et n’est-ce pas aussi merveilleux qu’horrible d’avoir un nom, une identité qui démontre le partage aussi bien que la souffrance ? – affirmer leur existence pas à pas, avec l’assurance grandissante d’avoir leur place dans un monde si cruel. Il rit parce qu’il ne se souvient pas d’avoir été aussi heureux, même avant les camps et les numéros, et cela le gonfle d’émotions si grandes qu’il a l’impression que son torse va exploser ; il rit, c’est meilleur ainsi.

Il rit toujours lorsque les lèvres de son ami écrasent les siennes, étouffent la plainte sourde derrière son cœur battant. Charles lui vole son souffle comme la couleur aspire la lumière, demande et exige dans ses baisers voraces : à chaque fois, Erik se surprend à les quémander malgré leur incroyable magnitude, comme si son amant tentait d’implanter de minuscules soleils entre la fente de ses lèvres. Le concerné doit suivre ses pensées ou sans doute le maître du métal a-t-il moins de contrôle – systématique, dès que les mains de Charles se posent sur lui et peut-être qu’il a besoin d’une leçon plus approfondie – car le rire du plus jeune éclate dans l’air frisquet, un son qui percerait même les hurlements lointains de Sean. Erik laisse une panoplie de doigts baladeurs jouer avec la bande élastique de son horrible pantalon de jogging gris ; le ciel semble trop grand face à ce qu’il lit dans le sourire que Charles cache dans son cou.

Ils respirent ensemble, chacun perdu dans le son de leurs baisers tandis que les doigts du cadet se coincent entre le tissu et la peau. Trop loin du Manoir pour qu’on puisse les voir mais pas assez pour se perdre dans le reste de la lande, Erik se laisse griser le temps d’une seconde – une seconde qui s’allonge à l’infini tant que les lèvres de Charles s’appliquent à le happer, une seconde qui s’étire sur le ciel qui les surplombe ; Erik est à terre avant de s’en rendre compte, son dos courbé dans l’herbe meuble, le poids de son ami imprimé sur le reste de son corps comme le ferait une chape d’air.

— Pour quelqu’un qui n’a aucun don pour la télépathie, mon ami, susurre le Professeur au creux de son oreille, tu as beaucoup de présomptions au sujet de ce que je pense.

— Charles, halète l’Allemand, surpris et grisé par la tournure des choses, par la fraîcheur qui les expose avec une brutalité dont il a à peine conscience, par la décoloration de tout ce qui n’est pas Charles et la terreur étouffée que cette réalisation engendre – qui est cet homme pour lui faire oublier le reste du monde, au milieu de ces secondes qui n’appartiennent plus qu’à eux ?

— Charles, répète Erik, paralysé par l’élan qui les a couché tous les deux dans cette herbe courte, à la vue du premier curieux qui aurait la lubie de regarder dans leur direction et c’est à la fois terrifiant et exaltant, combien les mains de cet homme arrivent à réduire l’angoisse à un simple tremblement, à lui arracher des frissons de désir malgré la vague menace des regards extérieurs.

— Shh, l’intime le télépathe en appuyant un nouveau baiser contre sa mâchoire. Tu réfléchis trop, mon cher.

— C’est une mauvaise idée, Charles. On pourrait nous voir, proteste le manipulateur de métaux ; il déteste la faiblesse qui fait flancher son souffle et ô, qu’il est facile de blâmer la main qui s’est glissée sous sa ceinture défaite, la chaleur familière et pourtant toujours différente, toujours si étrangère des doigts de Charles qui s’égarent entre les couches de tissu.

Charles qui cache un sourire dans le creux de sa nuque, amusé par son manque total de cohérence, par sa perte de contrôle ô combien prévisible – qui pourrait le lui reprocher, que celui qui ne s’est jamais perdu dans le bleu incroyable de ces yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui le fixent avec espièglerie et tendresse, que celui qui n’a jamais voulu s’y effacer lui jette première pierre.

Face à ce ciel éternel, Erik est un noyé volontaire.

— Alors il convient de faire vite.

Et à la bouche rougie de descendre et oh ! Erik ne retient pas le cri essoufflé qui lui déborde sur les lèvres lorsque les lèvres exquises capturent son sexe délivré à la hâte, encore niché dans le creux de ses vêtements lâches. Il n’aurait jamais pensé devoir exprimer de la reconnaissance à nouveau mais  quand il pense aux hommes et aux femmes qui ont forgé la bouche de Charles de cette façon, quand il pense aux tours qui se cachent derrière ces mouvements de lèvres et – oh, plus profond encore, plus loin dans cette cave molle et chaude qui l’aspire avec une vitalité vorace, plus de doigts écartés sur la peau mise à nu de ses hanches et on dirait presque que Charles a tailladé son palais pour l’accommoder au sexe de son amant, a modelé ses mains pour qu’elles puissent coller au bassin d’Erik avec tant de justesse, on dirait presque que tout les ramène à ces offrandes dont aucun ne se lasse.

Erik râle en jouissant un peu trop vite à son goût, détestablement pliable sous les paumes ardentes et la langue joueuse de son ami ; il sent plus qu’il ne voit le sourire que Charles niche au creux de ses cuisses avant de cracher son sperme dans l’herbe courte. Le bruit le tire de sa torpeur et c’est avec violence qu’il réprime le rouge qui menace de lui colorer les joues : à quoi est-il seulement réduit, assis offert entre les jambes de cet homme, à la vue de tous ? A quoi _pensait_ -il ?

— Tu pensais trop, répond Charles en gratifiant son cou d’un baiser et bien sûr qu’il lit encore dans ses pensées, l’espèce de malin. Erik ignore s’il a envie de le frapper ou de l’embrasser en premier lieu ; Charles tourne un regard espiègle vers lui, teinté de mille nuances de bleu. Chose énervante, cela suffit à crever un peu la colère qu’il ressent – à juste titre, son amant vient juste de le sucer jusqu’à l’orgasme _au milieu d’une pelouse_ , aux yeux du premier qui passerait par là, et il y a tellement de choses qui clochent dans cette affirmation qu’il ne sait pas par où commencer.

— Tu crois vraiment que j’allais partager la vue glorieuse que tu m’offres avec le reste du monde ? Détends-toi, mon ami, rassure le Professeur en portant ses doigts à sa tempe – un geste familier aujourd’hui et vaguement attendrissant – j’ai fait en sorte que les autres nous oublient pendant quelque temps.

Est-ce seulement moral de – probablement pas mais Erik ne tient pas à rentrer dans ce jeu-là maintenant, pas alors que son pantalon est ouvert et que son pénis s’amollit lentement entre ses cuisses brûlantes, pas alors que Charles lui vole un autre baiser au goût moite et vaguement désagréable.

— Combien de temps, exactement ? marmonne-t-il entre leurs dents qui s’accrochent, leurs langues qui tournent autour l’une de l’autre avec une paresse qui n’a pas à se cacher.

— Assez pour finir ce que nous avons commencé, répond le télépathe en pressant leurs corps ensemble et capture son poignet, guide la main du maître du magnétisme vers son bas-ventre et oh, quelle satisfaction que deviner la forme, la dureté de la verge encore cachée par ces insupportables vêtements, quelle joie de savoir l’autre aussi fou de désir que soi-même.

— Je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, non ? grogne Charles alors qu’Erik s’affaire à se glisser à son tour dans le nid de chairs en sueur et de tissus froissés, pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas psychique pour un sou, tu assumes bien trop vite les choses.

Pris d’une hilarité brutale – et franchement, qu’est-ce que cet homme ne lui fait pas faire – Erik se laisse aller à rire, certain que Charles sera le seul à pouvoir l’entendre.

* * *

** zéro. **

Cuba est une plaie. Cuba dévaste et les laisse pantelant, chacun à récupérer leurs os brisés et leurs cœurs secs.

Ils en guériront ou non, laisseront leurs vieilles rancœurs pourrir dans des placards proverbiaux et crieront qu’ils se sont aimés malgré cela, malgré la perte et le carnage qu’ils se sont infligés avec autant d’affection, malgré la douleur qui les hante encore dès qu’on mentionne une plage et du sang versé sur le sable, des ongles pressés contre un casque en métal.

On aurait dû s’embrasser, songent-ils ensemble et séparément tout à la fois. Je n’aurais pas dû le laisser partir sans avoir tatoué la sensation des ses lèvres sur les miennes – et le premier baiser qu’ils partagent après, oh, des décennies plus tard, ils ne sont plus les mêmes hommes, ils ont eu le temps de s’endurcir et de fondre dix fois depuis leur séparation, ce premier baiser qui fait claquer leurs dents dans une fanfare de cliquetis rageurs a tout d’une excuse qui ne se laisse pas entendre.

* * *

**trois.**

— Je serais gentil avec toi, susurre Erik au creux de son oreille, une pâle copie des mots prononcés tout à l’heure devant ce fichu plateau, alors que ses mains – toujours aussi habiles, même après tout ce temps, c’est réellement une honte de savoir ce qu’Erik a choisi d’en faire – sont en train de s’affairer à lui ôter son sous-vêtements. Son pantalon est déjà à ses pieds, en compagnie de la chemise d’Erik ; ce dernier a débouclé sa ceinture sans battre un cil, son attention fixée sur l'homme qui lui fait face. Les yeux à moitié fermés, Charles retient un ricanement au creux de sa gorge, en partie parce que son ancien allié y dépose un baiser avide mais aussi parce qu’il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il lui fasse le coup de la voix suave ou le jeu de la séduction. Après tout ce qu’il vient de se dire, les insultes qu’ils se sont lancées, les blessures sur lesquelles ils se sont amusés à jeter du sel, est-il sérieusement en train de penser que Charles doit être reconquis, séduit avec lenteur et sensualité ? C’est risible, bon sang. Il n’est pas _Raven_ – l’idée même d’imaginer Erik ainsi avec sa sœur le fait trembler de rage.

— Tu crois que j’ai attendu onze ans pour de la douceur ? crache-t-il avec acidité. J’en ai rien à foutre de ta romance de faux-jeton, je veux que _tu me baises_.

Allier le concept d’Erik et de romance, le détour risqué au pays des sentiments et des cœurs écrasés, condamnés à mourir sur une plage ensanglantée, est en soi un chemin trop dangereux à prendre, surtout maintenant qu’ils sont en train de parier le futur de tous les mutants. Leur droit à l’erreur est non-existent et Charles a déjà l’impression d’en avoir commis une lorsqu’il a tiré Erik par le bras pour plaquer ses lèvres sur sa bouche à peine surprise – comme si c’était inévitable, un passage obligé pour rester debout. Mais si ce n’est que du sexe, alors c’est plus simple, plus sûr : avec le silence perpétuel dans son esprit, les têtes des gens vides autour de lui, il peut se laisser prétendre que l’homme qui le presse contre le mur de la minuscule salle d’eau de son jet privé n’est qu’un pantin qui n’a d’Erik que la voix et le corps, les doigts qui s’enfoncent fébrilement dans la chair de ses cuisses.

— Bon sang, Charles, marmonne Erik avant de le mordre à la jointure de l’épaule. C’est une sensation brièvement désagréable que les dents avides de son ancien amant sur sa peau mais sa langue vient de les remplacer, suçote gentiment la marque toute neuve. Si on fait ça ici, je vais te casser en deux.

— Depuis quand tu t’en soucies ? rétorque le télépathe, vicieux – il n’a pas besoin de sentir le corps pressé contre le sien se raidir brusquement pour savoir qu’il a touché sa cible en plein dans le mille. Il y a quelque chose de puéril, de diablement satisfaisant à mettre Erik face à ses erreurs, face à l’abandon qu’il ne peut pas justifier pour passer pour le plus infâmes des hommes nés sur Terre mais Charles n’est pas là pour ménager ses sentiments.

Il ne veut pas qu’Erik le ménage, bordel, c’est le but de baiser contre le mur d’une toilette à peine plus grande qu’un placard à balai, c’est le but de faire comme si tous ses sentiments pour cet homme ne pèsent pas dans la balance – combien de fois n’ont-il pas répété les mêmes gestes pendant qu’ils cherchaient des mutants sur les routes américaines et pourquoi un simple partage de chair et de chaleur serait-il difficile à comprendre tout à coup ? Pourquoi Erik fait-il exprès d’être aussi _obtus_ , bon sang ?

Ils ont laissé le doute planer pendant onze ans et Charles en a assez de prolonger.

— Pour l’amour de tout ce qui est bon en ce monde, Erik, _fais quelque chose_ ou casse-toi.

Erik ne répond rien mais les lèvres qui prennent possession de sa bouche ainsi que les doigts qui se referment sur lui sont une réponse suffisante pour couper le flot d’arguments qui lui traverse la tête, pour lui faire rejeter la tête contre la surface du mur dans un gémissement que la langue de son partenaire aspire avec avidité. La proximité, la simple sensation d’un corps contre le sien, d’une main jouant avec son membre rigide, d’une dureté familière qui se frotte contre son ventre, suffit à lui donner le vertige : ils bougent ensemble sans se concerter davantage, pressant et attirant les peaux moites comme s’ils voulaient s’incruster l’un dans l’autre, sans se soucier de la frénésie qui les anime, du chaos qui s’est emparé de leur corps. La tête de Charles est vide, son corps pareillement vidé d’énergie et soumis à la langue d’Erik qui envahit sa bouche, aux doigts d’Erik qui le malaxent avec fermeté, au sexe d’Erik qui va et vient impitoyablement contre son bas-ventre – l’orgasme le fauche tellement vite que ça en deviendrait embarrassant si l’homme en face de lui n’était pas autant affamé de contact. Erik le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, se déversant dans un râle sur la peau collante de son vieil ami et tachant sa chemise au passage.

Charles jure en voyant le désordre ; Erik cache un sourire satisfait dans le creux de son cou. Évidemment, il a fallu qu’il n’en fasse à sa tête. Cela ne devrait même plus le surprendre.

— Bon sang, Erik, je n’ai pas trente-six chemises de rechange, siffle-t-il.

— Tu en rachèteras une à Paris, marmonne le terroriste en posant un ultime baiser sur son épaule, un geste drôlement intime sur lequel le télépathe préfère ne pas s’attarder. Si c’était une erreur de coucher avec Erik – il entend déjà les remarques caustiques de Logan, devine les soupirs d’Hank – il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir une satisfaction presque vicieuse lorsqu’il regarde le sperme qui macule la main de son amant. Erik peut se cacher derrière son outrage et ses fières idées d’équité, il ne vaut certainement pas mieux que Charles en ce moment même. A en juger par son regard, assombri par le désir et la colère, il en a conscience et s’en fiche pour l’instant.

Appelez Charles arrogant mais c’est tout ce qui compte pour l’instant.

Le Professeur se laisse aller à ricaner. Oh, il voit le précipice s’approcher à grands pas, les conséquences sinistres de leur passion se profiler mais en attendant d’y arriver, il pensera à acheter du lubrifiant avec sa nouvelle chemise. Quitte à que tout cela se finisse mal, autant prendre aujourd’hui ce qu’Erik lui refusera peut-être demain.

* * *

**quatre.**

Erik est convaincu que l’humanité finira par avoir sa peau, qu’il sera crucifié sur place de grève, les mains encore tièdes de viscères et de cœur arrachés – une parodie presque grotesque d’un autre moment tristement célèbre où l’on a monté un juif sur une croix en prétendant absoudre les péchés du monde en répandant son sang. Si le Christ était un mutant, songe Charles avec agacement, il convient de débattre s’il a foutrement mal terminé ou s’il a splendidement réussi : considérant l’héritage que son histoire a laissé aujourd’hui, le télépathe pencherait plutôt pour l’échec mais il est le premier à reconnaître qu’il est complètement biaisé.

Il est risible, toutefois, d’imaginer Erik finir sa vie en martyr parce que si ce dernier continue à dire des phrases plus grosses que lui, Charles est bien déterminé à terminer sa misérable existence avant les humains. Il le jure, c’est presqu’un miracle que la grande gueule de son ancien ne lui ait pas attiré plus d’ennuis – ou est-ce juste parce que c’est lui, parce qu’Erik cherche à provoquer une réaction à tout prix, parce que l’homme qu’il a jadis appelé son ami le plus précieux ne reconnaît sans doute rien derrière les cheveux longs et le visage amer ?

Charles n’a pas honte d’avouer que si l’intention d’Erik est réellement de le provoquer, eh bien, elle est réussie.

— Onze ans, gronde le télépathe en mordant une épaule découverte – les vêtements sont tombés sans finesse sur le sol dès que la porte a été fermée sur les visages impassibles de Logan et Hank à qui il ne faut visiblement pas de dessin pour leur faire comprendre la situation. Onze putain d’années depuis que tu m’as abandonné, onze ans, Erik, et c’est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ? Que tu ne pourrais pas me désobéir même si tu le voulais ? Que tu n’es qu’un pantin à ma merci ? C’est tout ce que tu as à _me dire_  ?

— Bon sang, Charles… marmonne Erik en tournant la tête pour exposer davantage son cou. Tant de colère pour quelques mots… AH !

— Tu n’as pas le droit de me faire ce coup-là, Erik, réplique Charles en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre d’un téton, arrachant un nouveau glapissement à son amant. Il y a plus que « quelques mots » entre nous et tu le sais mieux que personne… à moins qu’il s’agisse de ce que tu veux ? Des mots sans aucun sens ? Je peux t’en donner, si c’est que tu souhaites.

C’est cruel, sans aucun doute, de laisser planer la promesse d’une étreinte alors qu’ils sont déjà plongés l’un dans l’autre, alors que leurs bouches réapprennent seulement à se connaître après leur incartade dans l’avion mais l’homme qui se tord désormais sous lui fait rugir ses instincts les plus vils, réveille des parts sombres avec lesquelles Charles dîne en tête-à-tête depuis des années déjà. Il y a définitivement une satisfaction à puiser dans l’utilisation qu’il fait du corps d’Erik, dans l’effacement de la tendresse qui a commencé à se réinstaller sournoisement entre eux : le télépathe n’est pas au-delà de tirer profit de la situation que son ancien allié lui offre avec une mauvaise grâce, affamé qu’il est de contact et de chaleur humaine.

Non pas que Charles l’en blâme, ceci dit – il deviendrait fou après autant de temps passé privé de contacts qui ne soient pas futilement brutaux, après de si longues années coincé dans cette cage étroite avec sa propre voix pour seule berceuse. Si on considère à quel point son ancien allié est cohérent, voire tempéré, depuis son évasion, le télépathe est presque persuadé qu’on peut s’avancer à décrire un miracle.

A moins que le vrai miracle ne soit dans les cuisses que ce dernier écarte pour laisser Charles s’y frayer un chemin, avec ses doigts lubrifiés à la va-vite, ses hanches délicieusement mobiles ; le sexe est un luxe qu’il ne s’est pas accordé depuis longtemps, même avec le soulagement que le sérum lui apporte, et il s’en retrouve brusquement affamé, autant que son amant qui semble vouloir l’aspirer en lui de toutes les manières possibles.

— Tu n’as pas besoin d’être dans ma tête pour _savoir_ ce que je veux, Charles, gronde le manipulateur de métal, les joues rougies par la colère, le désir, une myriade d’émotions que ni l’un ni l’autre n’a envie d’explorer.

C’est censé être rapide et satisfaisant, un moyen de décharger leurs frustrations mutuelles, pas une prise de tête sentimentale ; heureusement qu’ils sont doués pour enfouir leurs têtes dans le sable proverbial et prétendre que Cuba n’a jamais existé. C’est plus facile ainsi.

C’est tout de même définitivement un réconfort de savoir qu’Erik n’est toujours pas au-delà de faire des coups bas, même si leur dispute dans l’avion en est un exemple flagrant – cela fait définitivement taire toute forme de réserve que Charles aurait pu garder, au nom de leur ancienne amitié, du « quelque chose » qu’il ont vécu il y a si longtemps et dont il ne reste plus qu’une furieuse envie d’éteindre, de griffer, de mordre, de puiser dans l’autre assez de chaleur humaine pour ne pas devenir fou. Ils se sont tout dit il y a longtemps : la chair rosie par la friction, la peau poisseuse de lubrifiant et des halètements à peine contenus, étouffés dans le creux de leurs bouches ouvertes sont les seules choses qui restent entre eux, désormais.

Il n’y a plus rien d’autre à sauver, hormis le futur.

Lorsque Charles plonge enfin dans le corps tendu de son amant, sans douceur excessive mais avec une prudence obligée – il ne s’agit pas tant de blesser que de se satisfaire et même lorsqu’il est question d’Erik, l’homme qu’il a aimé avec une passion peu commune et pour lequel il s’est laissé ruiner de façon permanente, il ne peut supporter l’idée de lui faire du mal si vicieusement – le temps semble se dissoudre dans un râle sans fin. Cela a des relents d’avant, comme une esquisse grossière de l’intimité qu’ils ont découverte sur les routes de l’Amérique ainsi que dans le secret du manoir des Xavier, un hommage mal rendu ; le goût de la peau d’Erik, l’expression de son visage plié quelque part entre l’inconfort et le plaisir, la chaleur qui enrobe son sexe, tout cela semble tellement familier que Charles en est réduit à une masse tremblante.

— _Bon sang_ , jure enfin son amant en yiddish. Fais quelque chose, Charles, _bouge_.

L’interpellé ne se fait pas prier, se laisse tomber sans plus de finesse entre les jambes ouvertes d’Erik et entame un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient, guidé par les gémissements et les sifflements de son ancien allié. Les minutes qui suivent se déroulent dans un silence malaisé, ponctuées de bruits de gorge et de glissements de peau humide, et les voient s’achever avec maladresse et précipitation tout à la fois, un témoignage à leurs libidos brimées pendant des années.

C’en est presque risible tant leur étreinte brille de pathétisme. Charles embrasse son ancien allié, furieux et dégoûté de se savoir si vulnérable entre les bras qui l’enserrent, de sentir son sexe s’adoucir dans ce corps que les années ont gardé souple et malléable, dans les chairs moites et chaudes de son intimité ; il est presque surpris de sentir Erik lui répondre, ouvrir sa bouche pour aspirer sa langue avide. Ils s’embrassent avec une amertume adolescente qui n’aurait jamais existé avant Cuba et Kennedy, avant Shaw et ce stupide casque en métal ; ils s’embrassent comme s’il n’y avait plus de lendemain pour eux.

Considérant que leur futur pèse lourd dans la balance, ce n’est peut-être pas si loin de la vérité.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? marmonne enfin le télépathe en déposant un suçon vicieux sous la pomme d’Adam pâle de son amant, un souvenir de ce qu’ils auront fait ici et dans l’avion, les ultimes étreintes partagées. Puéril mais ô combien satisfaisant de voir la peau se violacer sous l’assaut de ses dents.

— C’est _toi_ qui as commencé, je te signale, rétorque Erik, un semblant de sourire étirant le coin de sa bouche. Rien auquel je ne puisse désobéir, tu te souviens ?

Charles grogne et se dégage finalement de l’étreinte du corps allongé sous lui, repoussant une jambe qui a entrepris de s’enrouler autour de sa taille. S’associer avec Erik était une mauvaise idée dès le début, se laisser aller dans ses bras était pire encore et pourtant, il ne parvient pas à regretter une seconde de ce qui s’est joué entre eux ces dernières heures, même si cela lui donnait un goût âcre en bouche.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus jamais rentrer dans cette tête, réplique le Professeur d’un ton mordant en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés, comme si se rhabiller pouvait atténuer son sentiment de vulnérabilité. Ne va pas croire un seul instant que ce qui vient de se passer a changé quoi que ce soit.

Erik ricane, tout aussi amer.

— Tu ne trompes personne, tu le sais ? Je savais parfaitement à quoi m’en tenir dès le moment où je t’ai vu derrière cette cage d’ascenseur, Charles. C’est toi qui sembles avoir un problème ou j’ai rêvé que tu m’embrassais ?

Charles est livide. Les mots de son ancien allié résonnent d’une vérité cruelle, une malice dont il ne se serait jamais pensé la victime un jour et bon sang, qu’il aimerait avoir quelque chose d’aussi grinçant à répondre, une pique qui ferait perdre son souffle à cet homme qu’il peine à reconnaître sous les couches dures que la prison a ajouté, sous le feu d’une haine qu’il ne pourra jamais espérer tarir mais la vérité – la vérité est qu’il a déjà couché son jeu devant Erik, il a laissé son besoin toxique d’avoir le dernier mot l’emporter sur le reste et il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même de paraître si vulnérable devant ce regard de métal.

— C’était une erreur, Erik, admet-il en reboutonnant sa chemise. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

— En es-tu si sûr ? le nargue l’Allemand ; Charles peut presque y entendre la blessure qu’Erik expose mais il n’a pas le courage de se ruer dessus, pas après l’avion et le Pentagone, pas tant que Raven est toujours dans la nature et leur futur exposé à la malveillance de Trask.

Son départ ressemble à une fuite, à une défaite qu’il avoue en silence mais au moins gardera-t-il le souvenir satisfait d’avoir jeté une autre couche d’ombres sur ces yeux dont il n’a jamais pu deviner la couleur exacte.

Peut-être que ça leur est spécifique, peut-être est une généralité universellement méconnue mais Charles se dira, quelques jours plus tard, le corps cabossé par du béton et du fer, ses pouvoirs agrippant l’esprit en tempête de Magneto ( _Charles, Charles, je suis désolé, il le fallait, je ne voulais pas, Charles_ ), que le juste retour des choses a une ironie bien amère.

* * *

\+ **encore**.

Cuba est peut-être une plaie mais les plaies guérissent. Les cicatrices disparaissent, forment une peau nouvelle – elle est loin d’avoir la perfection de la peau d’origine, parfois encore boursouflée de taches brunes et rougeâtres, un hybride qui ressemble à une mauvaise œuvre d’art mais au moins, la douleur qui la recouvrait a disparu dans les toiles de leur mémoire. Paris et Washington restent des points douloureux mais ils apprennent à naviguer dans leurs passés sans raviver le mal qui y dort, en rient parfois mais sans joie réelle. La vieillesse s’installe plus vite qu’elle n’y paraît et les laisse perclus de fatigue, las de prétendre que ce qui a existé entre eux a cessé de compter.

Erik l’embrasse, des années après Washington et peut-être que sa rancœur a disparu avec ses cheveux mais Charles n’a pas assez d’amertume pour fermer sa propre bouche. Ils ne seront jamais d’accord, seront toujours quelque part entre leurs différends et leur passion dans et le télépathe se dit qu’il aurait été naïf de croire que cela finisse autrement. Il sait qu’à défaut de finir sa vie avec Erik Lehnsherr, qui n’abandonnera la cause de Magneto que dans la mort, il préfère mourir dans ses bras et profiter des moments où leur amour cesse de faire mal.

Comme aujourd’hui, il suppose, alors que son amant pousse d’un revers de main le portillon blanc de la clôture tout en l’écoutant grommeler à propos des politiques de plus en plus envahissantes sur les cas des mutants d’une oreille distraite.

— Non je ne pense pas que l’idée soit mauvaise, au contraire : je trouve simplement que le gouvernement donne trop de pouvoir à des gens complètement incompétents en la matière et tu sais comme moi ce que ça pourrait donner…

— Parce que le pouvoir corrompt tout, oui, je sais. Tu m’as déjà fait la leçon là-dessus, Charles. A multiple reprises.

— Tu faisais donc attention à moi ? rétorque Charles en faisant avancer son fauteuil roulant le long de l’allée qui mène à la maison de Jean Grey. J’aurai juré que tu faisais semblant de m’écouter dans ces moments-là.

— Tu me connais, rétorque le maître du magnétisme en lui lançant un sourire à travers ses rides naissantes et ses cheveux grisonnants. Le jour où je commencerais à t’écouter quand tu te mets à me faire la leçon…

 _En effet_ , pense le Professeur alors qu’Erik glisse subtilement une main dans la sienne. _Ce jour là, que le ciel leur vienne en aide._


End file.
